A Little Pep Talk
by Schlaf
Summary: "Sukses di SMA, ya," –KaruKae. platonic. Mind to RnR?


**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui**

* * *

Kayano Kaede memandangi ijazah miliknya lamat-lamat, membaca setiap kata dengan saksama. Dirinya masih tak percaya telah lulus,setelah semua yang terjadi selam setahun ini–Koro-sensei, teman-temannya, kelas pembunuhan...

... _Shiota Nagisa_...

Bibir Kayano yang awalnya membentuk garis lurus, kini mengembangkan senyum–meski matanya terlihat sedih. Dia menghela napas dalam, menutup matanya.

 _Pada akhirnya, aku nggak jadi menyatakan perasaanku padanya..._ pikirnya, masih dengan mata tertutup. Bibirnya mengeluarkan senyum maklum. _Yah, mau bagaimana lagi... dia harus fokus mengejar cita-citanya... aku nggak boleh menjadi_ –

"Lho, Kayano-san?"

Sebuah suara berat menarik Kayano kembali ke realita. Gadis itu membuka mata secara refleks dan mendongak. Gadis itu tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang menyapanya.

Akabane Karma–teman sekelasnya sekaligus sahabat Nagisa.

"Karma-kun," Kayano bertutur lembut, kemudian menggeser duduknya sedikit. "Mau duduk?" Karma mengangguk dan duduk di sebelah Kayano. Pemuda itu mengerling pada gadis pemilik helaian hijau yang dicat tersebut.

"Jadi..." Karma memulai, nada suaranya terdengar jahil "... apa yang kaulakukan malam-malam begini? Habis dari mana?"

Memang benar, sekarang sudah malam–matahari telah lama terlelap dan bulan baru terbangun beberapa jam yang lalu. Hiruk-pikuk kota Tokyo tak terdengar dari dalam bus yang dinaiki kedua insan alumni baru Kunugigaoka tersebut–Kayano dan Karma–meski lampu kota yang menyinari masih saja menyilaukan.

Kayano tersenyum dan menjawab, "Habis dari makam kakakku."

"Ooh..." Karma tercenung "Yukimura-sensei... ya?"

"Iya," Kayano menjawab lagi "hari 'kan aku lulus, aku mau membagi kebahagiaan dengan kakakku. Meski... dia tak ada di sini, sih..." suara Kayano terdengar sedikit sedih dan kesepian. Karma memandangi sang gadis dengan sedikit simpati.

"Kurasa... itu normal, kok," Karma angkat bicara "membagi kebahagiaan dengan saudara, maksudku. Aku nggak punya saudara, sih, sebenarnya. Maaf sok tahu."

Mata Kayano terbelalak sedikit, namun dia langsung tersenyum lega. Kepalanya menggeleng. "Nggak, kamu nggak sok tahu, kok. Itu memang benar," Kayano membalas ceria, seakan bebannya sudah ringan. "Terima kasih sudah menghiburku."

"Hmm... sama-sama," Karma berkata, tersenyum. "tapi sepertinya kamu gelisah sebab masalah lain. Nagisa, kah?"

Mendengarnya, wajah Kayano memerah. Sambil tergagap, gadis itu menjawab, "B-b-bukan kok! M-maksudku, aku pikir akan ri-rindu dengan kalian semua, tapi bukan cuma Nagisa! J-ja-jadi..."

"Kayano-san," Karma menginterupsi, "jujur saja, apa kamu menyesal?"

"Eh? Me-menyesal? Menyesal apa?" Kayano bertanya kebingungan.

"Maksudku... waktu kamu nggak jadi nembak Nagisa. Apa kamu menyesal, karena itu artinya cintamu kandas?"

Kayano mengedipkan matanya.

Sekali.

Dua kali.

"Ha... ha..." Kayano mengeluarkan suara, "haha... hahahaha! Ngomong apa, sih, Karma-kun? Aku nggak menyesal, kok!"

Karma tertegun mendengarnya. Senyum Kayano melebar.

"Aku akan menembaknya lagi, tapi bukan sekarang. Mungkin saat kita sudah dewasa... saat dia mencapai mimpinya..."

Kayano menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya. Dia menatap Karma dengan pandangan penuh determinasi.

"Sampai saat itu... aku akan berusaha. Aku akan berusaha... untuk membuatnya menyukaiku, jadi Karma-kun jangan cemas!"

Awalnya Karma cukup terkejut, namun akhirnya dia ikut tersenyum. "Kamu kuat, ya, Kayano-san." Karma berkomentar, membuatku Kayano terkekeh malu-malu.

"Masa' sih?"

Karma mengulas senyum tulus, "Iya, sangat–ah, aku turun di sini."

Karma berdiri dari duduknya, memandang Kayano dan merentangkan tangannya, menarik Kayano ke dalam pelukan hangat. Karma tersenyum lebar, meski Kayano tak dapat melhatnya.

"K-K-Karma-kun?!" Kayano memekik gelagapan, wajahnya merah padam dan otaknya kebingungan–

"Sukses di SMA, ya," Karma membisikkan kata tersebut di telinga Kayano. Kayano terkejut, akan tetapi akhirnya dia dapat mencerna kata-kata Karma. Dia tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Karma.

"Un. Karma-kun juga, sukses di SMA, ya," Kayano balas berbisik, sebelum keduanya melepaskan pelukan. Gadis itu melambaikan tangan saat Karma mulai berjalan keluar bus, dan Karma membalasnya.

"Selamat tinggal, Kayano–Yukimura-san!" Karma berseru.

"Selamat tinggal juga, Akabane Karma-kun!" Kayano balas berseru.

Karma melompat keluar bus dan memandangi angkutan umum tersebut hingga menghilang dari pandangan. Kemudian pemuda itu memandang langit.

"Ya, kamu benar-benar kuat. Lebih kuat dari yang kubayangkan..."

Karma menunduk dan berbalik–berjalan pulang.

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di masa depan, Kayano..."

* * *

 **fin.**

* * *

 **[a/n]**

GUESS WHO'S BACK! /kibas rambut songong/

Aaaaaa sudah lama saya nggak mengunjungi fandom ini :')) saya kangeeen sekali sama para penghuni di sini. Ada yang kangen saya? Nggak? Oh, yaudah :'DD

Awalnya berniat bikin AsaKanza atau KaruKanza atau KaruKanzaAsa... tapi apa daya, ide hilang entah kemana :'((

Terima kasih yg udh meluangkan waktu baca fict ini X3 semoga suka, ya :DD

 **mind to leave a review?**


End file.
